The present invention is generally related to goggles, particularly goggles used by swimmers. A timing device is incorporated into the eye covering area of the goggles. Specifically, the present invention incorporates a replaceable or permanently mounted electronic timing device with a visual display and automatic actuation into a pair of swim goggles. The visual display is located out of the swimmer's usual line of sight, but in the swimmer's field of vision.
It is desirable to provide remotely controlled devices for indicating to a swimmer his pace, time elapsed, and goal accomplishment. Many pacing devices require permanent installation of a visual display at the pool and communicate the same pacing information to all swimmers in the pool. A disadvantage of these pacing devices is that the swimmer has to look towards the signaling apparatus to determine his proper pace. This can be a distraction, thereby hindering the swimmer's performance. Further, with the number of different swimming strokes, the placement of the signal devices must be placed at numerous locations. The swimmer may also have problems focusing on the signaling devices because of the splashing water.
Audible pacing devices have also been used in various forms, the simplest being an individual calling time to a particular swimmer. One problem with this method is that each swimmer needs an individual to announce his time. Another problem is having individuals at swimming events and early morning practice sessions. Additionally, the information can be difficult to hear among the confusion and distractions of the event.
Loudspeakers can also be used to announce specific intervals of time. However, each swimmer may not reach a specific location at the interval of time when the loudspeaker announces the time. Further, this method is not always available during practice sessions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,582 discloses a method controlling the rhythm in the pace of a runner or the stroke of a swimmer by communicating information to the runner (or swimmer) by a timed, audible signal. This device allows a coach to control the frequency of the timed audible signal. In swimming events, a waterproof encapsulated signal-deriving device is provided on a headframe which is carried by the swimmer. However, swimmers desire to reduce their weight and drag characteristics to a minimum. The additional headframe and audible device in the ear would detract from these desired characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,117 discloses a helmet assembly with a portable display unit in a predetermined position relative to the eye of the wearer. This reference discloses the general idea of holding a visual display unit in a predetermined position relative to the eye of the wearer. However, few swimmers would desire to wear this bulky helmet or any unnecessary headgear in swimming events.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,439 and 4,283,798 and German Pat. No. 1,140,099 disclose face masks for divers which include interior timing and directional instruments. These masks would be burdensome in swimming events since they would add unnecessary weight and drag. Swimmers ordinarily wear lightweight compact goggles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,714 discloses an information display for a diver's face mask. A diver's status indicators, such as a clock, compass, air pressure gauge, or the like, are located out of the diver's usual line of sight but encompassed by the diver's field of vision. In order to read the indicators, a pair of mirrors is provided. The mirrors allow the status indicators to be attached to an upper portion of the face mask. The mirrors provide reflecting surfaces enabling the diver to view the reflected image of the indicators.
Light-emitting diodes, or LEDs, are secured to glasses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,127. However, these lights are used to create a jovial entertaining effect rather than to provide information related to pacing a swimmer.
Finally, digital display of time in compact modules is also known in the art. For example, a digital clock is provided in the multi-purpose miniature flashlight device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,418.
The above-described references do not teach to provide timing devices mounted on goggles with a timing device actuated by contact with water, a condition common to all swimming events. The references do not teach or disclose incorporating a lens directly into the eye shield of swim goggles. The references also do not suggest providing an opening in the eye shield to allow insertion of a timing/lens module adjustable to the particular wearer's eyesight. The references do not disclose timing devices on compact light-weight swim goggles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pair of swim goggles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide swim goggles with a timing device incorporated therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a timing device actuated by water.
The following are still further objects of the present invention:
(1) to provide a compact timing device attachable to drag-resistant, compact and light-weight swim goggles;
(2) to provide swim goggles with a timing device for pacing of swimmers and measuring elapsed time during training and in competition;
(3) to provide a timing device attached directly to goggles out of the usual line of vision of the swimmer;
(4) to provide swim goggles with a lens integrally formed in the eye shield;
(5) to provide a swim goggle having a modular lens and timing device insertable into an opening of the swim goggle;
(6) to provide a swim goggle with a water-actuated starting means with retriggering means allowing a swimmer to measure elapsed time while his head moves in and out of the water;
(7) to provide a modular timing/lens combination which is relatively adjustable to an individual's eyesight;
(8) to provide a relatively inexpensive eye goggle having a timer mounted therein;
(9) to provide means for reading a timing display located relatively close to the eye;
(10) to provide means for displaying time to a swimmer; and
(11) to provide visual means to signal to a swimmer periods of elapsed time.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by swim goggles which incorporate a replaceable and/or permanently mounted electronic timer with a visual display. An optical lens, provided either integrally in the molded eye shield or as a separate lens, creates a "virtual image" of the display at a distance in which the eye can focus. The timing device can be actuated by contact with water. All of the above objects are exemplary of the purposes, objects and important features of the invention. Other objects and purposes will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the specification which follows and from the drawings to which reference is made.